How It Should Have Ended
by Bubba2007
Summary: The manga left us in the dark, but this one-shot will hopefully clear it up a bit. It's a bit lemony. Read and review, please no flames!


**Hey guys! I'm back and I've missed writing, because its been like...two months? I don't know! Anyway, I just finished the manga on-line, and I am kind of upset that it ended the way it did. Everyone's life was told in detail enough that we knew what was going to happen, except for Kagome and Inuyasha's...of course. They love leaving us in the dark in a way. I want to go ahead and continue this. I don't know how long this is going to be, but I have ideas, I might as well use them. Here goes nothing...**

**ATTENTION: This is after the manga, so if you haven't read that, this might ruin it if you plan on reading it. So, this does have everyone's weird quirks in it, like Kagome being a miko and Inuyasha's being a half-demon with dog ears (CUTE!!!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my dog, Porkchop!**

**How It Should Have Ended**

_This is directly after Kagome comes back from the present after she was gone for three years.._**.**

"Kagome, can you grab the baby's blanket?" Sango asked. Kagome got up from her seated position by the hot springs, and grabbed Sango's youngest child, Kiyoshi's, blanket. Sango said her thanks and wrapped her son in the blanket, after his short bath. "So, Kagome, tell me, what have you really been doing these past three years?" Kagome looked as Sango stood up and handed Kiyoshi to her. Kagome stood on the make-shift bench that one of the men had built for the women to set their stuff on when they took a bath. Kagome took a deep breath, and looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Well, I finished high school, with good grades."

"High school?"

"It's the next level up from where I was before, middle school." Sango nodded her understanding. "I was told that I could keep going to the next level, college, but I don't think I want to." Kagome blushed as she made this statement.

"Why?" Sango watched the blush spread across her cheeks and really knew why Kagome had come back through the well after three long years, after the destruction of Naraku and the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha had come back from the inside of the of the jewel and told the gang that the Bone Eater's Well no longer had a need and Kagome went back home for good. That was three years ago. Kagome and Inuyasha (and Kagome's family) were the only ones that knew that the Bone Eaters Well was perfectly fine, and Kagome could have come back at anytime, but had decided against it and let her live her life in the present.

"I missed everyone." Kagome said, and then cooed at Kiyoshi. "He is so sweet, Sango. Miroku must be so proud." Kagome smiled over at Sango's broad smile.

"He really is, Kagome. He was so happy when the twins were born, but his own son has brought a new light to his face." Kagome handed the baby to Sango when he started getting fussy. His big blue eyes were shining with tears. "Aww, Kiyoshi, are you hungry?"

"So, how are Keiko and Aiko taking their new brother?" Kagome turned her head, while Sango took out her breast to feed Kiyoshi.

"Oh, they love him. They've wanted a little brother since they could talk. I mean, their only two and a half, but they knew mommy and daddy were going to have another baby." Kagome watched Sango feed her son, and smiled warmly.

"I'm so happy that you're happy, Sango." Kagome and Sango looked at each other, while two golden eyes gazed down upon them. "So..."

"What, Kagome-sama?" Sango looked over in confusion at Kagome's face.

"W-what has Inuyasha been doing?" Kagome asked quietly, while golden eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, nothing much. He's helped with Shippo going to get training, and has helped with our kids. He's built a little house on the outskirts of the village. He-he-"

"What?" Kagome looked at Sango, expecting her to finish.

"He's missed you, Kagome, he's missed you so much." Sango looked over to Kagome, who had her face shielded from Sango's view. "I don't think there is one day that he doesn't think of you."

"Sango, I don't even know what to say." Kagome turned back to Sango, who was now rocking Kiyoshi to sleep. Kagome had tears running down her cheeks, but a smile on her face. "I've missed him so much for so long." Kagome choked back a sob. "I still don't know if this is a dream or not."

"I know. I can't believe that the well just magically just allowed you in." Kagome wiped her tears away.

"The well has been o-" Kagome started but was interrupted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted from the sky. He dropped down in front of them, and Kagome let out a shriek.

"I'm not used to that anymore." Kagome stood up and gathered Sango's things, and they all started to head back to the Miroku's and Sango's hut.

"Let's head back."

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, because Inuyasha stopped her from following Sango into the hut. Inuyasha walked back a few steps with his hand on Kagome's elbow. "Inuyasha?" He stopped her at the edge of forest a few yards away from the hut.

"How long are you going to be here, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up at the clouds with his arms crossed. Kagome looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"How long would you allow me to stay?" Kagome watched as Inuyasha looked down at her with a sad look on his face.

"Kagome, I-I want you to stay as long as you want to." Inuyasha looked back up to the sky with a sad expression.

"If I can go home tomorrow to pick up a few things, I'll stay here for awhile." Kagome looked as a smile spread on Inuyasha's handsome face. "Souta misses you terribly, and he's gotten so big. You should come with me." Kagome started to walk to face Inuyasha, since his body was half-turned away from her. "My mom misses you, too." Inuyasha looked down at her, and watched as she raised her finger up to finger the necklace around his neck. Inuyasha's breath hitched as she grazed his bare neck.

"Were they the only ones that missed me?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who's eyes got wide, and her eyebrows went straight up. Kagome blushed furiously when she shook her head no, her eyes fixed on his "sit" necklace. Inuyasha seemed satisfied with that answer. "I need to talk to you about the well and what everyone thinks that happened." Inuyasha started but stopped when he smelled a non-wanted scent in the air.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, because Inuyasha had stiffened and was looking off into the sunset with a grimace on his face.

"Wolf." Kagome turned her head quickly toward a wall of dust flying directly toward them. Kagome didn't even know what happened when she was enveloped in a big bear (wolf) hug, and lifted into the air.

"Kagome!" Kouga breathed into Kagome's hair, that would have been nothing when she was fifteen, but now that she was eighteen and a woman, it sent chills down her spine.

"Kouga, how are you?" Kagome asked once he had put her down on the ground.

"I've missed you so much! Three long years, and I still haven't stopped thinking about you." Kagome laughed nervously, and stole a glance at a fuming Inuyasha. "And my God, you are so..._mouthwatering_." Kagome eeked at this confession, and for the first time felt subconscious about her black and white plaid mini-skirt with a black tank-top and a white open cardigan sweater.

"Why don't you go back to the cave you crawled out of, wolf?" Inuyasha stepped in between the two facing Kouga.

"Oh, can it dog breath! You can't tell me that after three long years that you haven't missed Kagome. Go ahead, tell me you haven't." Inuyasha was taken back by Kouga's words.

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled out.

"That's what I thought. You missed her, but not as much as I did." Kouga pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and grabbed Kagome flush up against his body. "Every night, I've dreamed of you returning sweet Kagome. Have you thought of it, too?" Kagome looked scared and nervous.

"I have thought of coming back since the day I left." Inuyasha looked at her and glanced away. Why didn't she just come back then? The well was open.

"Oh, Kagome, I've dreamed of this day." Kouga said happily and hugged her closer, her feet off the ground now.

"Okay, that's enough. Put her down, and take a step back." Kouga reluctantly listened to Inuyasha's warning. "Kagome, didn't even come back for you."

"She sure in the hell didn't come back for a dog turd like you." Kagome watched the exchange get heavier and heavier, and they started to both ball up their fists in a fighting stance.

"Sango!" Miroku called from their front door. "Kouga's here!" Miroku gave a knowing smile and his wife joined him.

"Oh, goodness, Kagome's only been back for a few hours." Sango let out a frustrated sigh. Kagome stepped in between the two men, which was hard because they were rather close. They both looked down at her in surprise to be that close to Kagome. Kagome looked up at Kouga, and gave him a small smile, while reaching behind her and grabbing Inuyasha's fist.

"Kouga, I'm really glad to see you, but the fighting has got to stop. It really is just me, and that's not something to fighting for." Kouga grabbed her other hand and kissed her palm.

"Even no-brain Inuyasha knows that you're worth dying for, let alone fighting for." Kouga kissed her palm before backing away. Kagome didn't leave her position mashed up against Inuyasha's front. "I'll see you later, Kagome, I got to head back." Kouga gave a small wave and left with dust behind him.

"Good riddance." Kagome turned sharply, whipping Inuyasha's face with her hair.

"You didn't have to start arguing with him, Inuyasha." Kagome glared up at him.

"He had his filthy hands all over you, that pig." Inuyasha looked over in thew direction Kouga left in.

"Oh please, Inuyasha, are you going to beat up every guy that has had his hands on me?" Kagome knew that she had said the wrong thing before she even finished the sentence. She heard a unison gasp behind her at the hut, and Inuyasha's gaze got dark and angry.

"How many guys, Kagome?" Inuyasha took the one step she had taken and brought them even closer.

"None of your business." Kagome squeaked when she was grabbed, and pressed, roughly, against a near by tree with Inuyasha's body pressing tightly against hers.

"Tell me, now." Kagome struggled against him. Sango and Miroku had walked back into the hut, against Miroku's will.

"Inuyasha, it's none of your business. You can't just ask me my personal business after three years." Kagome looked away at Inuyasha's pained expression.

"Has it been that many?" He asked sadly, and had lightened up on his grip on her arms.

"No! I'm not some common whore." Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha backed away from her. "I have kissed a couple guys over the years, but nothing more. Not that that is any of your business." Kagome crossed her arms, and left Inuyasha standing there with that bit of information. She went into the hut. "Miroku, you still haven't taught Inuyasha to stop being such an idiot?" Kagome asked sitting in between Sango and Shippo. Miroku was holding the twins and looked at Kagome with a smirk.

"Oh, he's learned to stop being such an idiot, but he just doesn't know how to act around you." Kagome's eyes shot up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He just-" Miroku started, but Inuyasha interrupted with a foot to Miroku's head.

"Shut up, monk." Inuyasha sat down in the corner of the hut and glared at Kagome. Kagome ignored his intense glare and went on talking to the rest of the gang about her life, avoiding any talk about boyfriends.

"Oh, come on, Kagome, you've never had a boyfriend?" Shippo asked, sitting directly in front of her. Kagome looked up searching her memory.

"I guess, I did." Kagome shrugged, and desperately wanted to change the subject, but Miroku and Shippo wouldn't let her. "He was a year older then me, and we went on a few dates."

"What's a date?" Shippo asked.

"It's something that a girl and a guy go on to get to know each other, and do stuff, like see shows or go out to eat." Kagome hoped they were satisfied with this.

"Kagome, do you still talk to this fellow?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but he's leaving to continue his schooling." Kagome had a sad expression on his face, because Taro was a good friend, even thought he had felt her up that one time.

"Kagome, we didn't mean to make you sad. Were you two close?" Kagome looked up at Miroku's comment and then looked over at Inuyasha who was glaring holes into her head.

"Yeah, we kind of were." Kagome shrugged once more and then went on to change the subject onto the kids, Kaede (who was still going strong) and the village. Later in the evening stood up, and announced that she was going back to get a few things.

"Bullshit! You said tomorrow!" Inuyasha stood up and walked to her and towered over her small frame. Kagome wasn't backing down.

"I'm sorry, but I want to go back tonight, and come back tomorrow. You know, it's called changing my mind."

"Oh, please, I'm sure you want to go back to your stupid boyfriend." Inuyasha yelled.

"He is not my boyfriend! He is a guy that I'm friends with and we went on a few dates." Kagome wanted to scream back, but she forced herself to keep calm.

"Wait, I thought the well was sealed all this time? That's what Inuyasha said." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with an eyebrow raised, after Shippo had asked that.

"No, it's been open all this time. It's just that Inuyasha and I thought it was best for me to finish everything up before I came back. I'm sorry we had to lie, we just didn't want anyone to be to distraght." Kagome watched as the group nodded their head in understanding, but Shippo looked a little upset, because Inuyasha or Kagome could have brought him candy.

"Is he one of the guys you _kissed_?" Inuyasha said the word like it had a flesh eating virus. Kagome and everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces. And to their surprise, including Inuyasha, Kagome smirked. A smirk that rivaled all smirks, it was so devilish.

"He happens to be one of the guys that I've kissed, Inuyasha." Kagome stepped even closer to Inuyasha, and stood on her tippy toes, so her lips were right by his. "And out of the _several_ I've had, I would have to say that this one was on the top of the list." Kagome backed up and turned to exit. "But of course I would have to pick from the several times we kissed." Kagome stated she would be back tomorrow, and left with everyone looking rather surprised that Kagome had even thought to say that.

"My goodness." Sango said. Miroku had a smirk on his face and looked over at Inuyasha who now had his eyes hidden by his his long bangs.

"I guess you're going to let her go home, huh, Inuyasha?" Miroku was met with a death glare that was outlined in red. "Inuyasha?" He watched as Inuyasha got up and was started leaving the hut. "Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"Kagome." He growled out. Miroku put Aiko down next to Keiko and blocked the doorway.

"Do you think that is a good idea? Kagome just got here today and you are going to ruin it all ready?"

"I'm not ruining anything! Maybe she shouldn't have come in here bragging about her being a whore!" Sango stood up then, Kiyoshi, in her arms.

"Now, we all know Kagome is no whore. You have to stop right now, and think before you go to her. You can't be so impulsive, especially not with Kagome. If you haven't noticed she has matured, and you can't say the things you used to say. Inuyasha, you have to realize she came back for one reason, and one reason only. Do you know what that is?" Sango asked him, and Inuyasha looked at her, looking a little less mad.

"For you guys?" Inuyasha asked, dumbly.

"You _wish_ that was the reason, so you don't have to deal with your feelings for Kagome." Miroku said and pushed Inuyasha from the doorway. "Sit your ass down, and think about what you want to do and say first. You guys have been apart for three long years, don't you think it's about time you just kiss her and say 'I love you?' Kagome wants to be with you and you want to be with her. Just think about it." Miroku grabbed Aiko back up and motioned for Sango to take her spot back on the floor. Inuyasha gruffly sat in his corner and pouted. He knew Kagome was right, but he wasn't completely sure, even after all these years, if he was completely over Kikyo. Kikyo had been the first women he had ever loved, and his love for Kikyo still flowed, though not as strongly, through his veins.

"If she doesn't come back by tomorrow morning, I'm dragging her ass back here." Inuyasha mumbled, loud enough for the group to here, but quiet enough to let them know that he was pissed. Inuyasha didn't leave their hut that night, in fear that he would mistakingly make his way to the Bone Eaters Well. He couldn't go after Kagome just yet, because he didn't know what to say yet.

_The next morning..._

"She isn't back, Miroku! Let me go!" Inuyasha said, pushing Miroku out of the doorway. Inuyasha didn't listen to their protests as he practically flew to the well. He dropped into the well, and landed in Kagome's era. He rushed into the tree right outside Kagome's window, and almost fell to his face when he saw the view that he saw. Kagome was walking around her room in just those underthings she wears. They were not the regular ones that he had seen sitting by the hot springs when she was taking a bath, but these were red and lacy. Her perfect breasts have grown wonderfully after three years, and she had grown a few inches, so her legs were even longer and creamy then before.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sighed out quietly, but Inuyasha heard her loud and clear. She was looking at her bed that had a pair of jeans, skirt, and a tank top. She was trying to figure out what to wear to go back to the past, to go see Inuyasha. She didn't know if she should wear a skirt or jeans. Whatever! She picked up the jeans and slipped them on, and then a dark blue tank top over her head. She grabbed a brush, and when she looked in the mirror she saw Inuyasha's wide eyed gaze staring back at her. She turned quickly, and stomped over to the window and opened it. "How long have you been watching me?" She asked rather calmly.

"I-I just g-got here." Inuyasha stuttered. He climbed in after she had backed away. "I-I didn't see any-any-anything." Kagome looked back at him with disbelief.

"Inuyasha, it's okay that you saw me. I wasn't naked or anything." Kagome grabbed her brush and started brushing the tangles out of my hair.

"You're not mad?" Inuyasha walked up behind her and looked at her through the mirror. She smiled back at him, and shook her head no. He let out a sigh of relief and then took a step back and set on her bed.

"I told you I was going to come back. Why are you here?" Kagome turned around and looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave you enough time to get back. You were taking way to long." Kagome rolled her eyes, and grabbed her already overstuffed, now red, book bag.

"I was getting you guys stuff. Like ramen and candy." Inuyasha's eyes lit up when he heard ramen and started sniffing at the bag. "Would you like some now?" Inuyasha nodded his head and they went downstairs to make Inuyasha some ramen.

"Where is your family?" Inuyasha sat down at the table and watched Kagome start boiling water and put the noodles in it.

"They went away for the weekend." Kagome sat at the table across from him. "Inuyasha, you do know that I'm going to come and go as I please?" Kagome looked as his face went into a deep frown.

"The hell you are. Don't come back to the feudal era if you're not going to stay." Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table. Kagome's temper immediately flared.

"Why would I stay, Inuyasha? Tell me right now, no crap, why would I stay?" Kagome watched as Inuyasha started blushing and looked away from her.

"Because you have friends in the past."

"I have friends here."

"There is always things to do in the past."

"Same thing here." Inuyasha growled and stood up quickly, knocking the chair to the ground.

"Dammit, Kagome, everyone wants you to stay!" Kagome stood up and threw her hands up in the air because he wouldn't say what she wanted to hear.

"Who's everyone?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and waited. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who looked so cute mad.

"Sango would love you to help with the kids. Miroku would love if you stayed and helped with his daughters and Shippo. Kaede and Rin would love if you stayed to help them with healing the people in the village. Shippo thinks of you like his mom, so obviously he wants you to stay to help raise him." Kagome looked up at him. "That's it. Isn't that enough for you to stay?" Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. He would never get it, would he? Kagome ignored his question and went to watch his noodles cook. "What do you want me to say, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Nothing, Inuyasha." Kagome stirred the noodles, but stopped when she felt Inuyasha close to her back. Very close. She smelled the woods on his clothing, and smelled just the delicious smell of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was going through the same thing with Kagome's scent, but his reaction was...noticeable. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and swung her around. "What?" Kagome asked, quietly.

"Tell me what you want me to say." Inuyasha looked down at her, with a very serious expression on his face and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I told you nothing."

"Are you going to stay in the past then?"

"No." Kagome tried to get around him, but she only got scooted over to the counter next to the stove, and was pressed against it. Inuyasha still had space between them, but it didn't feel like it.

"Tell me what I have to say that will keep you there." Inuyasha said in a voice that she had never heard from him, but she had heard in the movies and from one or two guys that she had kissed. It was husky and deep and strained.

"No matter what you say, I'll always come back to see my family, and maybe friends." Kagome looked up at him, and smiled. "I could see my life being in the past though. I think I do belong there." Kagome smiled up at him.

"Will you make your life there?"

"I don't know if I have a real reason, besides my friends." Kagome was going to leave, but Inuyasha stopped her by putting both his hands on either side of her on the counter.

"What would be a real reason?" Kagome looked away with a blush. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but the way Inuyasha was looking at her, and how close he was, was making her speechless. "What?"

"I don't know." Kagome looked over at his ramen, and saw that it started to boil over.

"Shoot!" Kagome went to the noodles, and took them off of the burner. She then prepared his bowl, silently, and sat it down in front of Inuyasha at his original position at the table. She handed him chopsticks and left the room, ignoring his question of were she was going. She headed upstairs to grab her large book bag and headed back downstairs and out the back door, toward the well house. She sat down on the lip of the well and waited patiently for Inuyasha to come out to her. She didn't even know why she went back, now that she realized Inuyasha would never admit that he cares for her like she cares for him. The way he acted she was pretty sure that he still loved Kikyo. Kagome willed herself to not let her eyes fill up with tears, like she had for several months after the jewel was gone and she was back at home. Kagome was distracted with her emotions that she didn't notice Inuyasha had come into the well house and was now standing in front of her.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped and almost fell backwards into the well, but Inuyasha grabbed her outreaching hand.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." Kagome stood up, forcing Inuyasha to take a step back, but he was still close. "Are you ready to go back?" Inuyasha nodded, and grabbed the bag from the ground. Kagome absently swung her legs over the side and dropped in, and Inuyasha followed.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled once the couple were over the well wall and safely on the ground.

"Hi, Shippo! I have a few surprises for you." Kagome said, pointing to her bag.

"Really?" Shippo asked exited, and Kagome nodded back.

"Hey, Kagome." Kouga's deep voice said from the base of a nearby tree.

"Oh, hi, Kouga." Kagome said, and the growling began.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, stepping in front of Kagome.

"I'm here to talk to Kagome." Kouga winked at Kagome. "In private." Kagome looked down, and then over to Sango, Miroku, and the kids who had just arrived.

"Private? No." Inuyasha said, simply.

"This has nothing to do with you, dog-breath. Kagome, will you accompany me on a walk?" Kouga asked looking over Inuyasha's broad shoulders.

"She will not! Now get the fuck out of here!" Inuyasha walked up to Kouga and pushed him. Kouga avoided a punch and ran to Kagome, and grabbed her hand.

"Please, Kagome, I won't take up much of your time." Kagome looked up into Kouga's pale blue eyes. Kagome looked at a very upset Inuyasha.

"What about?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled.

"Don't tell me your considering talking with this jerk!" Kagome said the magic word and Inuyasha was pulled into the ground. It stilled worked!

"We can talk." Kagome said, and was led by Kouga to a remote part of the forest. Inuyasha got up and saw that Kagome and Kouga were gone.

"You let them leave?" Inuyasha turned to Miroku and Sango. Sango laughed a little and took a seat against a tree.

"Kagome wanted to go." Miroku said, sitting down and letting the twins run around to pick flowers with Shippo.

"Whatever." Inuyasha was about to go, but Miroku's voice stopped him.

"He's going to ask her something." Inuyasha turned around, signifying Miroku to continue. "It's time that Kouga takes a mate." Sango looked over at Miroku in surprise, but nothing beat Inuyasha's shocked stare.

"Miroku, are you sure?" Sango asked, ignoring Inuyasha's now deflated look.

"Yeah, it's the time of the year for demons to take their mates." Miroku said, factually.

"What about Ayame?" Sango asked.

"Kouga wants who he wants." Miroku shrugged. "I guess it's better then him acting like he wants both." Miroku looked at Inuyasha with an accusing gaze, but Inuyasha had his gaze in the direction of Kagome and Kouga's scent.

"I wonder what Kagome will say." Sango said more to herself then anyone else. Inuyasha was wondering the same thing, and will give them their privacy for about one minute before he went after Kagome.

"Where are we going, Kouga?" Kagome asked Kouga who was leading the way at a steady pace.

"Just a little farther. I have to get out of the hearing range of that mutt." Kagome followed on in silence, before they stopped at a small clearing. "Kagome, you look beautiful today." Kouga turned to find Kagome blushing.

"Thank you, Kouga." Kouga grabbed Kagome, and hugged her close to him. "Kouga?"

"I know how you feel about Inuyasha, but I don't think he wants you as bad as I do, Kagome." He pulled back slightly and they looked at each other. "I love you, Kagome. And these last three years that you were gone only proved that. You are meant to be the princess and one day queen of the Wolf Tribe. You are meant to be my mate, Kagome. You are meant to bear my pups." Kagome gasped in shock.

"Kouga. Are you sure that's what you want?" Kouga laughed at her.

"Kagome, I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure." Kagome looked away and nodded. "Inuyasha doesn't know what he wants, but I do, and I could make you the happiest woman in these lands. You could have anything you want." Kouga smiled at her, and then shocked the hell out of her when he kissed her, softly. Kagome was caught completely off guard, but couldn't help the warmth that spread threw her body. Kagome reluctantly kissed him back, so Kouga deepened the kiss with hand in the nape of her neck. Kagome felt the other hand sliding up her back before he was snatched away.

"You fucker!" Inuyasha was on the ground with Kouga under him. Inuyasha was trying desperately trying to beat his head in with his fist. Kagome got over her shock and tried to rip Inuyasha off of Kagome, but Inuyasha wouldn't let up.

"Inuyasha, stop it! Please!" Kagome pounded on his back. Inuyasha stopped and backed away from Kouga, who was okay, but a little battered with a bloody lip.

"You kissed him." Inuyasha breathed out with a pained expression, looking at a scared Kagome.

"You followed us." Kagome couldn't look him in the eye and her blush was as red as red could be.

"We were having a very private conversation." Kouga said, standing in front of Kagome, which was usually Inuyasha's position, and he in fact noticed this.

"About what?" Inuyasha strained out.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kouga growled out. Inuyasha was immediately in his face.

"Everything that has to do with Kagome concerns me." Inuyasha said, with a different voice then usual. Kagome looked over Kouga's shoulder at Inuyasha's eyes that were hinting red.

"Oh, no." Kagome pushed Kouga out of the way, but Kouga had a couple of more things to say.

"I asked Kagome to be my mate and bear my young." Inuyasha went for Kouga, but Kagome placed both her hands on his hard chest. "I'll be back for my answer, Kagome." Kouga said and then ran back to his lands. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha the whole entire time. Finally, after making sure Kouga was gone, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He glared at her and then pushed past her.

"Inuyasha, please, don't be upset." Kagome stopped when Inuyasha whipped around quickly He was in her face in a matter of seconds.

"You kissed him! He had his hands all over you!" Kagome looked at him, a little ashamed that she had allowed Kouga to kiss her with her feelings toward Inuyasha being the way they were.

"He kissed me." Was all Kagome could get out. Inuyasha let out a sigh of frustration.

"So what? You _let_ him kiss you, Kagome. He has a fiancée, did you forget?" Kagome gasped in horror. She had forgotten that Kouga was engaged to Ayame. Oh, God! "Kagome, how could you do something like that?" Inuyasha said in disgust, and that's when Kagome had had enough.

"How could I do something like what? Let a guy who loves me, kiss me? In the real world, that's perfectly fine! That's perfectly normal!" Kagome practically shouted.

"Where did you get that he loves you?" Inuyasha all of a sudden looked scared.

"He told me that he loved me, Inuyasha. He said it to me." Kagome said, and crossed her arms over her chest, bring her cleavage up to be viewed a little more. Inuyasha was quiet after that and just looked off in the direction where Kouga had left.

"Do you love him?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked surprised that he had asked that question.

"I don't love him, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's head shot to her face, and he knew after he looked at her she was telling him the truth.

"So, your answer is...no?" Kagome gave him a look.

"Of course it's no. I barely even know, Kouga. He's a good guy, and I know that he'd probably make a good husband, or mate, or whatever, but he's not the one for me." Kagome looked as Inuyasha nodded at her answer. "You shouldn't have been watching." Inuyasha looked angry again.

"I wasn't watching, I was coming to get you." Inuyasha said, defensively. Kagome rolled her eyes and then shrugged. She started to walk off, and Inuyasha followed from a safe distance behind her her.

"Kagome! What did you say to Kouga?" Shippo blurted out once they were back at Sango and Miroku's hut.

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Kagome asked with a smile and sat down next to Shippo.

"He wants to be your mate, right?" Kagome lost her smile. "You should be with him instead of that jerk, Inuyasha. Kouga really loves you." The end of Shippo's sentence was met with a fist to a skull, and Kagome saying sit.

"To answer your question, Shippo, I haven't told Kouga anything. He left before I could say no." Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "What?" Kagome asked once their gazes had rested back on her.

"Why not?" Miroku asked. They all knew why, except Inuyasha, but Miroku was trying to be the romantic matchmaker and make people say things on their minds.

"I don't love him." Kagome shrugged and reached for her book bag to try and change the subject, but Miroku was relentless.

"Are you in love with someone in your era?" Inuyasha's gaze now shot to Kagome's face.

"No." Kagome answered.

"Oh, okay." Miroku left it at that with Kagome looking off into space, in deep thought.

"What's in the bag, Kagome?" Sango tried to change the subject and was successful, because they all went into a thirty minute conversation on candies, ramen, and some "weird" clothes. She had brought Shippo a new bow, and brought Sango a scarf to cover her hair whenever, and brought Miroku new scrolls from her grandfather. Inuyasha looked over at them, and was upset at himself for feeling jealous that Kagome didn't get him anything.

"You didn't think I forgot you, Inuyasha?" Kagome handed him a box. "Don't open it yet. Let's take a walk later and open it then, is that okay?" Inuyasha blushed, because everyone was staring at him, and Kagome didn't want to wait for anyone else to open their gifts.

"Feh." Inuyasha put the unopened box next to him, and watched as Kagome started to cook some ramen. She grabbed some to go and asked Inuyasha to follow her. When they had walked far enough away from the hut, Kagome handed Inuyasha the ramen and chopsticks.

"Did you bring the box?" Kagome was answered with Inuyasha handing her the box. "Don't you want to know what's inside?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha shrugged and kept stuffing his face. Kagome opened the box to reveal a silver chain with a heart locket on it. (Sort of like in the movie.)

"What's that?" Kagome grabbed the long chain and knelt in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped chewing and ducked down when Kagome put the chain over his neck. He put the bowl down and grabbed the chain's locket, brushing Kagome's hand, causing simultaneous blushes from both of them.

"It's a locket. If you open it like this-" She opened it and showed what it contained. "-it shows our pictures." Inuyasha took the locked back in his hands, and looked at it with a small smile. It was a picture of Kagome's face that had a huge smile, and Inuyasha's had a huge frown. "I couldn't ever get you to smile for the camera, so that's as good as it gets."

"Thank you." Kagome looked at him from her position in front of him in shock. Inuyasha doesn't say thank you, and when he does it's a nice surprise.

"You're welcome." Kagome got up and Inuyasha picked his bowl and continued eating. "You can put it underneath your top so no one sees it." Kagome sat down next to him looking up into the sky.

"Why would I do that?" Kagome looked over at him.

"So no one questions you about it." Kagome said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Who cares what anyone says about it?" Kagome looked shocked all over again, because Inuyasha would have jumped at the chance to hide her gift. Kagome just nodded and let him finish eating in silence. "When is Kouga coming back?" Inuyasha asked after he was done.

"I don't know." Kagome hugged her knees to her chest.

"He's not taking you anywhere private again."

"Would you rather listen to him declare how much he loves me?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who stared back with an angry face.

"He doesn't love you, Kagome." Kagome's mouth open to shout at him, but she calmed herself.

"You don't know anything about love, Inuyasha. You don't know if he loves me or not." Kagome stood up and tried to walk off, but Inuyasha was faster and was already in front of her.

"Have you even been in love before, Kagome?" Kagome looked away with a sad look on her face. She shook her head, and Inuyasha suddenly felt a pang of sadness.

"I guess I have." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's eyes filled up with hope.

"W-with who?" Inuyasha had walked closer to her, close enough to hear her small, short breaths, and the scent coming from her vanilla shampoo. Inuyasha watched as several emotions ran across Kagome's face. Sadness, fear, hope, anger, and finally love.

"Someone who will never love me back." Kagome looked up into his eyes with tears in her eyes. "And he's in love with someone else, and probably will always be." Kagome choked back her sob, and tried to run around Inuyasha, and this time she got away.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked when Kagome had gotten back to the hut. Kagome dried her tears and sat down, taking Kiyoshi from Sango's arms.

"Nothing, Sango." Kagome gave her a bright and very fake smile. Sango nodded, giving her an equally fake smile and they started talking about how Miroku was still a lecher. Inuyasha walked in about an hour later, and sat in his usual corner.

"So, Kagome, are you staying the night?" Miroku asked, who had returned a while ago with the twins.

"I don't think so. I don't have a place to sleep." Kagome shook her head.

"You could stay here, with us." Sango said.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not going to impose on you and your family." Kagome just gave her a small smile. "I'll just go home, and come back tomorrow. How's that?" Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, and tried to communicate using just his eyes, but Inuyasha didn't catch on.

"What the hell do you want, monk?" Inuyasha asked with a frustrated tone.

"You have room for Kagome in your hut, Inuyasha." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who blushed furiously.

"No, you guys. I don't think that's a great idea." Kagome said.

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked, offended.

"Because we all know that you like your privacy. Plus, you probably made that place small, so it could fit just you." Inuyasha looked away.

"I made it large enough for guests." Kagome looked surprised.

"Guests? You told me it was for your family with-" Miroku had started, but Inuyasha's hand was over his mouth in seconds.

"Shut up, Miroku, it's for guests." Inuyasha sat back down, with a blow to Miroku's head for good measure. "You can stay up there, if you want." Inuyasha shocked the whole group by saying this. Kagome simply nodded, and they all continued with their "catching up."

_After the sun went down and it was time for bed..._

"Come on girls, it's time for bed." Sango said, standing up and heading to the back where the girls rooms were located.

"Can we please play some more?" Aiko went to Miroku and begged. "Please?" Miroku shook his head no and jerked his head in the direction of her room. Aiko pouted and followed her mom and sister.

"Good night!" Kagome had called after them, and got three good nights in return.

"Well, it is time for all of us to go to bed, not to rush you off." Miroku stood up. "We have an early rise."

"It's no problem, Miroku." Kagome stood up and left, followed by Inuyasha. "We'll see tomorrow. Good night." Kagome waved at Miroku, and then followed Inuyasha to his hut on the opposite side of the village. "Why do you live way out here?" Kagome asked, when she saw that his hut was way up the hill from the rest of the village.

"Like you said earlier, I like my privacy." Kagome nodded, and followed him inside.

"Wow, Inuyasha, this place is really nice." Kagome saw that there was at least three rooms off of the main room, where there was a sizable hole for fires and cooking, and that main room was fairly large.

"You can sleep wherever you'd like." Inuyasha sat down and started building a fire.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Kagome took herself and her now pretty empty book bag to the closest room, and got her sleeping bag out. She set it up, and was changing out of her clothes when Inuyasha walked in. Kagome immediately went to cover herself, and Inuyasha said his apologies, but didn't stop staring. "Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha blushed a deep scarlet red, and then looked away from her rather tempting body. "What?"

"What is that for?" Kagome saw his finger point to her bra's direction. Kagome looked down at herself, and back up at Inuyasha, who was now staring again.

"It's to support my...breasts?" Kagome said with a blush.

"Breasts?" Inuyasha asked, confused. Kagome pointed to her breasts and Inuyasha's mouth formed an "O."

"Why?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"It's n-nice." Inuyasha looked down, and Kagome smiled, both blushing. They've been blushing around each other a lot. "I came in here to see if you needed anything." Kagome shook her head no, and then Inuyasha left. Kagome released a breath she hadn't known she was holding inside. She finished putting on her pajamas, which had evolved from the full set to a pair of rather short shorts and a different tank top. A tank top that was thinner and cheaper. She looked down and she could see her read bra through the thin white material, but her panties were hidden by the red material of the cotton shorts. She didn't really feel tired, so she went out into the main room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, but he wasn't there. She went back into her room to get her flip-flops, and went outside. "Inuyasha?" She called out, and shielded her torso by crossing her arms. She was looking around when she felt a sudden swoosh of air behind her. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wasn't tired and came looking for you. I don't really want anything." Kagome looked away once she noticed how stupid she sounded.

"Oh." Inuyasha let the awkwardness continue. Kagome looked up at him, and noticed how his golden eyes almost glowed in the moonlight, and how his chin was so defined and strong. She also noticed how his neck and a little bit of his chest was visible under his hakama. Goodness, he was gorgeous!

"Why were you outside?" Kagome asked, still holding her body, trying to shield herself from the cold night's air.

"N-no reason." He couldn't admit that her scent and seeing her in those under clothes were driving him mad. Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha, who seemed to be dealing with things in his mind.

"If we're going to stay out here, can I borrow your hakama?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her cold form, and chuckled, and began removing his clothing.

"Maybe you should wear more clothing." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and draped his top red shirt over her shoulders. When he brought it together in the front, he actually pulled Kagome flush against him. "Sorry." Kagome looked up into his amber eyes and smiled.

"It's okay." Inuyasha gave Kagome one of his rare smiles. "I missed you, Inuyasha." Kagome reached up and brushed some of his long bangs out of his eyes. Neither one of them blushed at this contact, which was pretty weird, but okay.

"You did?" Kagome nodded.

"I missed you protecting me. I missed you saving me. I even missed you yelling at me." They both chuckled at that.

"I-I missed you, too." Inuyasha finally admitted. He didn't go into detail like Kagome had done, but Kagome knew she had a while to go before she could get Inuyasha to open up completely. Kagome's hand cupped his cheek, and was surprised when he leaned into it.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered against his lips. Yeah, they were that close. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist with both hands, and peered into her half-lidded gaze. Inuyasha brought their lips closer, and right when they were about to kiss, they were stopped by a menacing laugh.

"You two are so cute." A man had sarcastically said from the shadows of the forest.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and forced her behind him.

"Akio." A talk man had now stepped out of the shadows. He had long black hair like Bankotsu, in a long braid down his back. He was wearing the same getup as Bankotsu, but it was black instead of white. "I've been watching you ever since your return, Kagome." Kagome gasped, because he knew her name.

"How do you know her name?" Inuyasha growled out. Oh, he was so pissed. He was about to kiss Kagome!

"I tend to know the name of the woman that I want as my mate." Kagome gasped again, and Inuyasha growled out loud.

"I don't even know you!" Kagome came from the other side of Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to push her back, but he was to slow before Akio ran over and grabbed Kagome from him. Akio jumped away with a struggling Kagome. "You put me down."

"Let her go!" Inuyasha shouted with his Tetsuiga unsheathed and aimed at them. Akio turned Kagome around in his arms and looked down into her eyes.

"Kagome, why would you want to mate with this half demon?" Kagome reached up and slapped him across his cheek.

"Whoever I want to mate with is none of your business" Kagome said through clenched teeth. Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome was even talking about mating with anyone.

"Whatever. This is a half-demon, Kagome." He clutched her closer, to the point that she was standing on her tippy-toes.

"First of all, he is just fine as a half-demon, and I don't really care what you think about that. Second of all, how do you know my name?" Kagome was defiant, and Inuyasha was loving every second of it.

"I was told by a few villages that there was a young priestess, that was from a different world. I saw you three years ago, and I knew when it was mating season, I would return to you, but you were no longer here." Inuyasha scoffed.

"She doesn't want someone like you." Inuyasha said. "Now, let her go." Kagome looked up at his light silver eyes, almost transparent.

"Do you even know what I am, Kagome? I bet you want to know." Akio smiled down at her, showing his pearly whites with two long canines in the front, longer then Inuyasha's. Kagome gave a small nod. "I am a tiger demon."

"A tiger demon?" Inuyasha gave a small laugh of disbelief. "Tiger demons don't live anywhere around here."

"Don't you think I know that?" Akio glared at Inuyasha. "I'm here to make my kind more plentiful, even if they are half-demons." He turned back to Kagome. "With your priestess blood and my tiger demon blood, we could make powerful half-demons. If you mate with that half-demon, the power from you and him would not produce strong enough young." Kagome blushed madly at the thought of having Inuyasha's young.

"Who gives a shit?" Inuyasha yelled, and went at Akio's face with his fist, and landed a good punch that had him reeling back and releasing Kagome. Kagome fell to the ground, but Inuyasha was at her side in an instance. Aiko wouldn't have another chance to grab Kagome.

"Kagome, I will return for you." Aiko smiled and then winked at Kagome. "Oh, and Inuyasha, if you want Kagome so bad, why don't you just make her your mate?" Inuyasha was about to lunge again, but Aiko disappeared into the shadows from which he came.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha was to busy sniffing the air to make sure Akio was really gone to answer her. "Inuyasha?"

"It's mating season, Kagome." Inuyasha kept his back to Kagome.

"Mating season? So, what?" Kagome was sometimes dense.

"These guys want you to be their mate." Inuyasha turned around furiously.

"What does that mean exactly?" Kagome asked while a blush was very visible on her cheeks.

"It means that a demon will take another as a mate. He would ask her and if she says yes, then he would mark her as his. No other male would even attempt to go after her if she bears another's mark." Kagome nodded simply and then stood back up, handing Inuyasha's shirt to him.

"Thank you for not letting that guy take me." Kagome turned from Inuyasha and started back for the hut.

"Hey!" Kagome turned back slightly. "He's going to come back." Kagome nodded. "He's going to ask you again."

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to say?" Inuyasha looked at her with a piercing glare. Kagome matched his gaze with a glare, too.

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha walked up to her, and grabbed her upper arms.

"Just tell me." He said with an annoyed tone.

"I don't even know him, Inuyasha, of course the answer will be no." Kagome stepped out of his grasp. "It's just so interesting that he came all this way, just to mate." Kagome shrugged, and looked up at Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"That's perfectly normal."

"It is?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yeah. It's like the perfect life to find a mate and have pups. Why wouldn't a sane man go in search for that?" Inuyasha mumbled most of that out of embarrassment.

"And he wants _me?_" Kagome laughed out loud. "How could he possibly want me as a mate, if he doesn't even know me?"

"Stuff like that doesn't matter in this time, Kagome. It's all about making his elders happy, and making himself happy, and giving him a son or two." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, you have to know me a long time in order to even start thinking about that." Kagome and Inuyasha's gaze met and they shared a blush before they looked elsewhere. "So, you said a perfect life, huh? So, I'm guessing you want a whole bunch of kids?"

"Pups." He corrected. "Yeah, I do." Inuyasha smiled at the thought.

"And a mate?" Kagome said, quietly, avoiding his gaze. Inuyasha looked over at her suddenly.

"That would have to be first, I guess." Inuyasha shrugged and headed back to the hut. Kagome followed him with her head down and a small smile on her face.

_The next morning..._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome came out of the room and looked in the main room. There was a fire started, but the room was empty. Kagome went to the fire and put her hands over the heat.

"You're up early." Kagome gasped when Inuyasha suddenly appeared by the door. Inuyasha carried some fish over to the fire, and started making breakfast.

"Thank you." Kagome said when Inuyasha handed her her share. He sat down across from her and began eating. "What are we going to do today?" Inuyasha gave a hmph. "What?" Kagome frowned.

"We have to wait for your two suitors to come by." Inuyasha said it like it was a disease.

"Oh, please, Inuyasha." Kagome finished her meal in silence and then went to her room to change out of her pajamas. She put on a floaty white skirt that hung very low on her hips and stopped mid-thigh, and a light green halter top that stop a two inches above the skirt. Kagome pulled it down as far as she could, but that made her cleavage pop out more. She pulled the top back up and just took a deep breath. Inuyasha was just going to have to see her stomach. She put on her flip-flops and left the room. Inuyasha stared her down with his mouth open after Kagome walked through the main room.

"W-where are you going?" Kagome stopped before she could get all the way out the door.

"None of your business." Kagome put her hands on her hips, facing away from him, still almost out the door.

"What do you mean 'none of my business?'" Inuyasha was on her heels in a second.

"Inuyasha, you and I both know what that means." Kagome turned around, and had the lovely surprise of Inuyasha in her face.

"Tell me." Inuyasha growled out.

"Fine. I'm going for a walk." Kagome turned back to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her elbow and brought her back.

"A walk where?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Around the village, I guess, maybe a little further." Kagome shrugged, and then yanked her elbow out of his grasp.

"What if Kouga or that other fucker comes back?" Inuyasha said to her retreating back.

"Don't worry, I'll entertain them." Kagome turned her head and gave him a smile and a wink. Inuyasha stood in shock, and fought the urge to follow her out the door. Inuyasha put the fire out in the main room and ran over to Miroku and Sango's place.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called out from the front, and about five minutes.

"Good morning, my good friend. Where is Kagome?"

"She went for a walk." Inuyasha mumbled.

"A walk?" Miroku was shocked. "You didn't follow her?" Sango had came out now with Kiyoshi in her arms and the twins at her feet, ready for a new day.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha let her go for a walk, alone." Sango gasped, but before she could start yelling, Inuyasha spoke.

"We almost kissed last night." He blurted out. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha with their mouths open. "I'm giving her some space."

"Did she look like she needed some space?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked up into the sky at the thought of what Kagome looked like today. Her stomach was exposed, and most of her back, and of course her long, creamy legs. "Inuyasha?"

"No, she didn't." Inuyasha sat in front of the fire Miroku was building.

"So, why didn't you two kiss?" Miroku asked.

"Another suitor came by and interrupted." Inuyasha growled in rage.

"Someone else wants Kagome as his mate?" Sango was in disbelief. "Why now? Why all at once?"

"It's mating season, and Kagome is a perfect candidate." Miroku said, while Sango and Inuyasha's attention was on him. "She's a priestess with great power, and not to mention she's beautiful. Plus, she's a great person, and will make a great mom." Miroku finished and everyone sat in silence with agreement. Not the twins of course, who were playing a few yards away from the adults.

"You should go after her." Sango said, and then handed the baby to Miroku so she can start making breakfast with some of the food Kagome had provided. Inuyasha stared at Miroku with his son, and smiled. He couldn't wait for the day when he would be a father.

"You're right, Sango." Inuyasha said, and they stared at him in disbelief. Their shock was cut short by a piercing scream. "Kagome." Inuyasha was up and gone in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha's heart wrenched when Kagome screamed again. He was onto her scent and was brought to a small clearing, where Kagome was laying on the ground. "Kagome!" Kagome's head came up and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reached for him, but passed out. Inuyasha bolted over to her and saw that she was okay. Inuyasha lifted her up, and held her head to his chest.

"Kagome, wake up. What's wrong?" Inuyasha was answered by two feet in front of him.

"I'm afraid I've scared her." Inuyasha looked up to a man with a concerned look on his face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Hiromasa." Hiromasa gave Inuyasha a deep bow. "I'm sorry about frightening her, but when I smelled her scent, I just had to come see the beauty that she held." Hiromasa knelt down beside the two.

"Back the hell up." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome closer to him. "What do you want?"

"Well, I'm sensing that she isn't marked yet, and if she will wake up, then I will court her." Inuyasha glared and growled.

"She's going to say no. She isn't like every other woman. She's different." Inuyasha looked down at her and moved some hair out of her face. "Get lost!" Hiromasa looked back stunned.

"You love this young lady, don't you?" Hiromasa stood back up, while Inuyasha ignored him and stared at Kagome's face.

"Just get lost." Hiromasa bowed again, and gave a small smile to the young lovers, and made a quick exit. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, and brought Kagome's face closer to his. Kagome didn't answer, though.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran through the forest to join the two at the small clearing. "What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha shrugged. "What happened?" Inuyasha looked to where the demon was, and told Miroku about the new suitor. "You have to ask her to be _your_ mate, Inuyasha."

"I can't do that, Miroku. She doesn't even love me." Inuyasha said, sadly.

"Whatever. You tell her that you have feelings for her, and I guarantee you will not be disappointed." Miroku patted Inuyasha on his back, and then left back to attend to his wife and kids.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome's angelic face and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Kagome brought her hand to her forehead, and then nodded yes.

"That guy?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What about him?"

"Was he even a demon? He looked so human."

"Of course he was a demon, but I'm not sure what kind. He wanted to court you." Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Why are all these guys after me? I just don't understand. I've been back for two days and I've had three suitors." Inuyasha looked away at that, and didn't want to tell her that she was perfect in every essence.

"It's mating season, Kagome, and you are a priestess. They want to use you to make strong pups." Inuyasha looked down at her. Kagome returned the gaze and smiled.

"That's all. It's not because I'm pretty, or something?" Inuyasha looked surprise because that was his exact thought. Well, it wasn't exact because he thought more along the lines of perfectly beautiful.

"Maybe." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome grabbed his shirt and brought him closer.

"You know, I should say yes to one of these guys." Inuyasha's head reeled back in shock.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Well, the guy that I really kind of like, he won't even approach the idea that he likes me. Why should I wait around for him?" Kagome ran one hand across one side of his chest and kept held of his shirt with the other.

"M-maybe that g-guy is just scared that you'd say no." Kagome looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha had caught on to this.

"He wouldn't be scared if he knew that I would _never_ say no." Kagome brought his face closer, by pulling on his shirt. Inuyasha's eyes were already half-closed.

"Then I guess he should tell you how he feels." Inuyasha grabbed the back of Kagome's neck, and brought them about an inch apart. "He really loves you, Kagome." Kagome gave him a small smile and brought their lips together. It was a soft, but oh so meaningful kiss. Inuyasha brought Kagome's body flush against his, and ventured into her soft, warm mouth. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and the kiss went on even more passionately.

"What the fuck is this?" Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by his hair, and dragged him away from Kagome. "Kagome?" Inuyasha was pushed to the ground, while Kagome blushed at being caught. "How could you, Kagome?"

"She didn't do anything!" Inuyasha was up and in front of Kagome's defense.

"She's a whore!" Kouga shouted.

"Kouga!" Kagome was around Inuyasha, with her hands on her hips. She walked up to Kouga and slapped him across her face. "I am not a whore!" Inuyasha grabbedKagome's elbow and dragged her behind him.

"You will take that shit back." Inuyasha said in Kouga's face.

"Kagome, I'm guess Inuyasha will be your mate now?" Kouga asked , sadly. Kagome stood next to Kouga with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry, Kouga, but I can't except your offer." Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Kouga gave a slight nod and then turned to walk away, but then he stopped. His back was still facing them, but he turned his face slightly toward them.

"You better treat her well, Inuyasha, or I'll be back." Kouga then ran off. Kagome stood with her mouth open.

"Good riddance." Inuyasha said, and turned back to the village.

"You didn't know he was coming, did you?" Kagome asked, still looking in Kouga's direction.

"No." Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

"Why did I turn him down, Inuyasha?" Kagome still wasn't looking at Inuyasha.

"Because you don't want to be his mate, and you're in love with someone else." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha then.

"Why did we kiss, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a serious gaze to him. Inuyasha blushed and shrugged. Kagome's mouth opened to argue, but she walked away from him, with a pout on her lips.

"What do you want me to say, Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped her with his whole body in front of hers.

"Inuyasha, I care about you. No, forget that, I love you. I've loved you for so long, I don't know where it began. I kissed you, because I love you, and _you_ are the one I want. Now, why did you kiss me?" Kagome said with a deep red blush spread across her cheeks and a few splotches on her chest. Inuyasha stared at her with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started, but cut himself off. He didn't know what to say, well he did, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. "Kagome-" He just couldn't get them out, so he shrugged. He knew immediately that was the wrong thing to do, because Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and started falling down her face. The worst thing, however, was she didn't yell or get angry, she just looked so hurt, so rejected. Then she started nodding her head.

"That's fine, Inuyasha. I can understand that you're still in love with Kikyo." Kagome walked toward him, and put her hand on his cheek. She reached up on her tippy-toes and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, and then grabbed both sides and greedily kissed him. "I'm sorry." Kagome choked after she was done, and then ran off toward the village. Inuyasha was screaming in his head to stop her, and to tell her that he loved her back, but he couldn't do it. He needed to tell her that he wasn't in love with Kikyo.

"Kagome? What happened? Where's Inuyasha?" Sango gave Kiyoshi to Miroku and rushed to her friend. When Sango said Inuyasha's name, Kagome fell to to her knees. "Oh my goodness, Kagome!" Sango went to gather Kagome up in a hug. Inuyasha landed behind them, but stopped when they saw Kagome and Sango on the ground. "What did you to her?" Sango yelled accusingly at Inuyasha.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stood up abruptly, and grabbed the crying Kiyoshi from a stunned Miroku, and went into the hut.

"What happened?" Miroku asked, taking Inuyasha away from a fuming Sango, away from the hut.

"She told Kouga no." Inuyasha mumbled, and then sat down at the trunk of a tree, but Miroku stayed standing. He gave a sign to Inuyasha to keep going. "We kissed."

"Is that it? Why is she so upset?" Inuyasha looked away with a blush.

"She told me she loved me." Miroku crouched down in front of him.

"Are you serious?" Miroku gaped at him, and then smiled, and then frowned. "Why is she upset then?"

"I couldn't say anything back." He growled out, frustrated with himself. "I shrugged when she asked me why we kissed. I just froze up." Miroku looked at his friend in pity.

"It's okay, Inuyasha, all you have to do is tell her how you feel when you're ready."

"But if I wait, she's going to say yes to one of the other suitors." Miroku shook his head no.

"She will not, because she's to in love with you. You do need to tell her that you feel the same way, or she will continue to feel rejected by you." Miroku straightened up and told Inuyasha that he was going to return to the village.

"I'm not ready to face her yet." Miroku gave him a nod, and then left him to his thoughts.

"So, he didn't say anything?" Sango looked on in disbelief. Kagome's tears had dried up and she was now coddling Kiyoshi.

"He just shrugged." Kagome smiled sadly down at the baby. "I told him that I want him, and not anyone else, and he just shrugged when I asked him what our kiss meant. God! Then stupid me had to force a kiss on him after he pretty much rejected me! I must seem so desperate. Who am I kidding? I _am_ desperate!" Kagome was mad now, but only at her self. "Should I go, or should I stay, Sango?" Kagome was now gazing at a mad looking Sango.

"That asshole deserves to never see your face again, but we all know how he really feels about you. He just doesn't know how to say it. I say that you stay, and give him some time to tell you. If he doesn't spill his guts soon, I say you forget him and move on." Kagome looked at her disbelievingly. "It's going to be tough, but you're young."

"I guess you're right." Kagome said, and then came up with a brilliant idea. "Maybe I should just say yes to Akio when he comes back. At least I could possibly grow to love him. He is pretty attractive." Kagome smiled a little as Sango gave her a look of disbelief. "Maybe not." Kagome slumped.

"Just give him some time, and I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Sango reassured, taking Kiyoshi for a feeding.

"I'll give him a week. I don't think my heart can take anytime after that." Kagome shrugged. She was going to have to stop shrugging now, because that just kept bringing up bad memories already.

_Late in the evening..._

"Kagome, when are you going to go back home?" Miroku asked, from across the main room. Miroku and Sango seated on one side, and Kagome by herself on the other, and of course Inuyasha was in the corner, staring Kagome down.

"I don't know. I left a note for my mother saying I was going to stay for a week or so. I'm not completely sure."

"So, what about this Akio guy? Is he coming tonight?" Miroku was elbowed sharply in his ribs.

"I don't know, Miroku." Kagome was in mid-shrug when there was a voice outside the door.

"Kagome, may I have some of your time? It's Akio." Inuyasha immediately stood up, and walked out of the hut, and Kagome was hot on his heels.

"She doesn't want to be your mate, so you can get the hell out of here." Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha.

"I can handle this on my own, Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome looked up at him, defiantly, and was waiting for him to leave. "You can go back inside." Kagome turned back to Akio, and gave him a bright smile. "How are you, Akio?"

"I'm doing quite well." Akio gave her a bright smile in return. He really was handsome, and his fangs made him look so sexy. "Kagome, I have come back for your answer." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha had actually left, or was maybe lurking in the shadows. Either way, he was probably listening, but she really didn't care.

"I know. Look, Akio, I'm not from this time, okay? Everything about my life is different from around here. I can't accept your proposition, Akio, because that's not how my life works." Kagome gave him an apologetic smile.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Kagome nodded. "What time are you from?"

"I'm from five-hundred years in the future."

"What would it take for me to have you accept?"

"I would have to know you much longer, and not just know you by the first meeting. I have to actually _know_ you. I have to know what makes you happy, what makes you angry, what you want from life. I mean, that's not it, but do you know what I mean?"

"You want to know who Akio really is." Kagome gave him a small nod, but then her expression change.

"You're not going to actually try this, are you?"

"You are a beautiful young woman, Kagome, and any man would be crazy to not want to be with you. I want to try."

"Over my dead body." Inuyasha growled from the darkness of the forest. "Get the fuck out of here!" Inuyasha appeared with a red tint to his golden orbs.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was instantly worried that the situation would end up bad.

"Kagome, just tell him that you love someone else." Kagome looked at Akio, who was looking at her to see what she said.

"I am in love with someone else, Akio, but I don't think he loves me back." Kagome didn't know why she said it, but she did.

"Kagome, you can't say stuff like that to him. He is going to keep after you." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"At least someone is." Kagome mumbled, but Inuyasha heard the piercing words very clearly.

"Is he the one your in love with, Kagome?" Akio was not stupid, and it was confirmed when both parties blushed and Kagome didn't answer. "I'm sorry to address a non-stable situation, but maybe you are better off without him."

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha took a step toward him with his fists clenched.

"I will not, half-demon. Kagome deserves better then that. Better then you." Kagome looked at Akio like he was the smartest person in the world_._

"Like you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha and Akio seemed startled by her question.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was so deeply hurt.

"Yes, like me." Akio smiled at her, but she just stared back in return. "Are you going to change your mind about you and I?" Kagome looked down at the ground.

"I don't know, Akio. I thought I had finally found my happiness with the guy I love, but I-I guess I was w-wrong." Kagome hated that she was tearing up again, and turned her head.

"Kagome, don't cry." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome whipped around and looked at him with a death glare.

"Don't tell me to do anything! Maybe if you hadn't hurt me, I wouldn't be crying!" Kagome practically screamed.

"I-I'm sorry." Inuyasha didn't know what to say or do.

"No you're not, and you know it." Kagome turned to Akio. "I'm sorry, Akio, maybe this isn't the right time for us to continue our conversation." Akio nodded.

"I will return in a two days time. Is that acceptable, Kagome?" Kagome gave him a small smile and a nod. He was so respectful. "Until then Kagome." He gave her a bow and then disappeared into the darkness. Kagome gave a hard look at Inuyasha to see he was staring off at the ground to his left. She didn't know what to say to him, so she walked off.

"Kagome, please." She turned at the desperation in his voice.

"What?"

"Don't be mad at me." Kagome looked shocked.

"How do you _want_ me to feel?" Kagome asked.

"It's not because I don't. Because I do." Kagome glared at him, even though she knew the meaning.

"Do what?"

"I-I-I-" Inuyasha stuttered and he didn't know how to continue. Kagome waited for one more moment.

"Just tell me, Inuyasha. You do what?" Kagome's voice had softened now. Inuyasha ran his hand through his bangs and sighed.

"Kagome, you can't say yes to that demon."

"That is not what I asked." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know." Inuyasha let out a very audible sigh. "Kagome, can't you understand that this is hard for me? I want to tell you how I feel." Inuyasha sounded so pained.

"Then tell me!" Kagome walked up to him and grabbed his face with her hands. Inuyasha's mouth opened and then closed, and then repeated itself. Kagome reached up and gave his a chaste kiss on his lips. "Tell me." She kissed him again, but it was softer and longer. "Tell me." She kissed him again, but it was included with a bit of tongue. She moved her head back, but had her hands on his face still.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha held her eyes steady. "I love you." They shared a smile, and kissed passionately. "I love you." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha grabbed her waist and lifted her up in the air, and spun her around.

"I love you, too." Kagome said once she was down on the Earth again. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, and smiled. "Thank you for telling me. Although, I do feel like I forced you." Inuyasha shook his head no.

"You deserved to hear it." Kagome gave a small smile. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands and kissed each palm. "What now?" Kagome looked up at him, and looked away with a blush. What she was thinking wasn't supposed to be said out loud. It was not appropriate.

"Let's just go back to your hut." Kagome turned to go, but Inuyasha grabbed her around her waist and jumped into the nearest, tallest tree. "What are we doing up here?"

"We have to talk about something important." Kagome looked at him with curiosity. "Akio will come back for an answer, and there may be others to ask for you to be their mate."

"The answer will be no." Inuyasha looked away blushing.

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't. They won't stop, because your scent tells them you are free." Kagome was confused.

"So what do I have to do?" Inuyasha blushed furiously. He didn't know how to put this in words, like the others had. He wasn't big on words, but maybe actions would work. He grabbed her hand, and with his eyes closed, kissed each knuckle. With his other hand, he traced Kagome's face with his finger tips. He opened his eyes to watch those fingers trace down her jaw line and down her neck. He brushed her collar bone with his knuckles, and Kagome shivered down to her baby toe. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"K-Kagome." Kagome silenced his mouth with hers. Inuyasha was taken back by Kagome's forwardness, but he appreciated it very much. He took in a deep breath, taking in her perfect scent, and shuddered when she probed his mouth with her tongue. He grabbed her arms and pushed her away, with a whimper from her.

"What?" Kagome looked like an innocent doe. Inuyasha let out an audible sigh, and looked down to the ground.

"I haven't told you anything yet." Kagome gave him a look for him to continue.

"Tell me what?"

"In order to keep other guys from asking you to be their mate, you have to have a mate." Inuyasha was blushing furiously.

"So, how do we do that?" Kagome was confused, and not understanding.

"Kagome, you have to be marked by a demon, or married to a human in order for them to stay away." Kagome's eyes widened. "W-will...m-may I have your permission to mark you?" Kagome gasped.

"You mean, be your mate?" Kagome eyes widened even further when Inuyasha nodded his head. "How does this usually work?"

"Usually?" Inuyasha turned even redder.

"What?"

"Usually two demons actually mate, and then while they're mating, he marks her." Inuyasha said that so fast, but Kagome caught it, and mouth dropped open.

"So, we have to have sex?" Inuyasha looked away from her gorgeous, blushing face.

"We don't have to, if you don't want you." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome gave a small giggle, and then broke out into a full blown laugh. "What?" Inuyasha looked mad. Kagome shook her head and kept laughing.

"You just asked me to have sex with you, but you asked like you were asking me to go somewhere. I just imagined it to be a little more special." Kagome put her head down to hide her smile. Inuyasha didn't look pleased at all.

"I'm sorry, but it's not everyday that I go around asking women to be my mate. I'm no Miroku." Inuyasha huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him, but he didn't return the gaze. "Is there a way for me to be marked without having to mate?" Kagome looked at him while he returned her gaze. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Kagome shrugged.

"No, not really, but if your scent is more linked with mine, then that could deter them away." Kagome nodded, but was slightly confused. "We just have to stay close together." Kagome got a mischievous look on her face.

"Like this?" Kagome carefully scooted over to Inuyasha, and placed both her legs on top of his thighs, conscious of her skirt riding up. Inuyasha looked in her face and smiled, softly. "Inuyasha, how close is close?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He looked down at her waist and faster then she could see, wrapped an arm around it. He pulled her flush against his body, and rested his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep sniff, and smiled that she already smelled of him. Kagome giggled when he blew out a gust of breath on her neck. "That tickled." Kagome pushed slightly away, and looked at Inuyasha's gorgeous face.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha smiled at her, a fang peeking out over his lips. Kagome watched his lips, and then looked back up to his amber depths. Inuyasha's smile dropped, as he looked at her lips and back up to her eyes. His free hand went up to her cheek and brushed her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Kagome's breathing halted as she looked into his eyes. Inuyasha's eyes were hooded and brooding. He pulled her face closer, only millimeters away. Finally, he pushed his lips onto hers, and she gratefully returned. At first, it was a simple first kiss, with only the moisture of their lips between them, but Kagome took it upon herself to surprise the hell out of Inuyasha. She grabbed his shirt and pulled his even closer if that was possible. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entry, but Inuyasha pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you." Kagome blushed, furiously.

"With your tongue? Like that?" Kagome pulled back out of his reach. "Kagome-" Inuyasha was confused.

"I'm sorry. In my time...that's acceptable." Kagome backed up from him as far as she could. Inuyasha reached for her, but she recoiled from him. "Can you take me down?" Kagome looked at the ground. Inuyasha did not want to leave this tree, but Kagome looked pissed and...rejected? Inuyasha simply nodded, grabbed her around her waist and fell down to the forest floor. Kagome started to walk to the village, immediately. Inuyasha walked behind her, and watched her curves and her long hair, and, wow, that ass! But, she was upset, because he was being a prude, and all she wanted was to kiss him, the way he had dreamed of being kissed. While he was thinking, he didn't even notice they had made it back to his hut. Kagome walked in, and went into her room, leaving Inuyasha in the main room, alone. Kagome came out about five minutes later, with her bag in tow.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha went to stand in the doorway, blocking her only exit. Kagome didn't answer. "Kagome, look-" Inuyasha let out a deep sigh, and ran a clawed hand threw his long bangs. "-I'm sorry about earlier. You just took me by surprise, is all. It's not because I didn't like it." Kagome looked up at him with a grim look on her face.

"So, what do you want me to do? How am I supposed to kiss you?" Kagome dropped her bag on the ground with a loud thud. She crossed the room and stood in front of him, on her toes. Kagome kissed under his jaw. "Tell me." Inuyasha looked down at her, with a look in his eyes that screamed to kiss him. So, she happily obliged. She reached up and pressed her lips softly against his. She moaned against his mouth, when he pulled her flush against him. Then she felt _his_ tongue against _her_ mouth. She opened her mouth to let him in and their tongues danced in a hot, steamy dance. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his lean frame. His hot kisses trailed down her jaw line, and neck.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered out his name. Inuyasha turned around and pushed Kagome against the wall. One hand was holding her up, while the other hand was everywhere. Her hip, her waist, her thigh. Kagome's grip on his back would have been painful to a normal person, but Inuyasha was enjoying the hell out of it. Kagome let out a low moan when Inuyasha's hand found her breast. Inuyasha's mouth ceased when she let out that sound.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha looked at her, but found nothing wrong with her expression. Her chest was heaving up and down, and her face was flush. Her lips were swollen and apart, and her eyes looked almost drowsy.

"Nothing is wrong, Inuyasha." Kagome reached for his shirt tie, and untied it. Inuyasha looked down at it, and then back up at her. He didn't ask any questions at all. "Tell me if I'm moving too far, too fast." Kagome looked back at him, and he nodded, slowly. "Put me down, please." Inuyasha lowered her feet to the ground. Kagome, nervously, took the rest of his top off, and let it slide to the ground. Kagome looked up at him, still nervous, but continued. She untied the under shirt, and slipped it over his head. His bare chest and stomach met her curious gaze. She brushed her hands lightly over the contours of his chest and abs, so defined. "You are perfect, Inuyasha." She looked up at him, and smiled a soft smile, sincerity shown in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her surprised by such a comment, especially directed to him.

"I'm not." Inuyasha grabbed her small hands, halting her. Kagome looked at him.

"You're wrong." Kagome cupped his cheek, and he leaned into it. "You are perfect. Perfect for this world, for all of our friends. Perfect for me." Kagome reached up and kissed him, while he held her hips now. "Let me make love to you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was taken aback, but was not complaining. He kissed her again, picking her up, and taking her to his room. He laid her down on the mat, while discarding his pants. Kagome was already breathing roughly, with a slight blush on her cheeks, but when Inuyasha was in front of her with all her naked glory, she stopped breathing, and her blush spread all the way down to her chest.

"What's wrong? You stopped breathing." Kagome looked back up to his blushing face.

"I told you were perfect." Kagome smiled, hugely, looking back down at his large member. She was suddenly worried if it would fit inside of her. Or how badly it would hurt. Inuyasha looked at himself, and gave her a sheepish smile. "Come here, Inuyasha." Kagome sat up, and Inuyasha dropped to his naked knees in front of her. Inuyasha kissed her roughly, earning a groan. Inuyasha pushed Kagome on her back, and ran his hand down her body, grabbing her calf and hitching her leg up around his waist. His other hand had already untied her halter and pulled it over her head, showing her naked upper body.

"So beautiful." Kagome was rubbing his chest and bulging biceps, not caring while he appreciated her chest. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hips with both her legs, and ground up to his groin. Inuyasha let out a low moan, that vibrated every inch of Kagome's body. Their eyes met, and for that moment, every meaning of their lives were explained by the silence. Inuyasha smiled and then sat back on his haunches to slip the skirt down her thin hips. She still had on more clothing, jeez! He grabbed her underwear and almost ripped it from her body.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere. Take your time." Kagome whispered, slightly amused at Inuyasha's frustrated expression. He knew that, but his body didn't. Kagome was finally naked! Inuyasha brushed his fingers over the fine wisps of hair, that led to his dreams. He leaned down and kissed the apex of her body. "Oh." Kagome gasped. Inuyasha got experimental. He laid his head in between her legs, and gave her a nice long lick from bottom to top. He was given a a soft gasp and then a loud groan.

"Tastes so good." Inuyasha was down in her core for a long time. Kagome reached her peak at least twice, and Inuyasha was feeling great, but still frustrated. Kagome grabbed his shoulders to pull him up, and he obliged. Kagome parted her legs for him, and waited. "Kagome, I don't want to hurt you."

"It will be okay, Inuyasha. I trust you with my life. I love you." Kagome declared. Inuyasha smiled at her, and then positioned his hard member against her. She was wet, and ready for him. Kagome spread her legs more, getting ready for his girth.

"I love you so much, Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her sensually, but shrieked in pain when Inuyasha pushed his member into her. Inuyasha's face pulled back, giving her an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry." Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut and was biting her lip, hard. Kagome was so tense, and Inuyasha stopped. Kagome eyes shot open.

"No, no, no. Keep going. It's temporary." Kagome urged him to keep going, by kissing him roughly. He pushed deeper inside of her until he tore her hymen, and was all the way inside of her, deep. Kagome sighed in relief when he had no more to give her. She was still tense, while Inuyasha kissed her cheeks, her lips, her eye lids, and forehead, while whispering that he loved her. "I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha began, slowly, pumping in and out of her. It created such an amazing friction, than neither one of them had ever experienced before.

"Oh, Kagome." Inuyasha moaned into Kagome's neck, kissing, licking, nibbling a specific spot. Kagome was still getting used to the pain, and the uncomfortable feeling, but soon it felt amazing to her. Kagome was responding well to Inuyasha's moving body. Soon, they were moving together in perfect unison.

"Harder, Inuyasha." Kagome moaned out, while scratching his back, unforgivably. Kagome was awarded with Inuyasha sitting up, and flipping her over on her knees. This way made sense. Kagome was worried that it wouldn't work this way, but Inuyasha proved her wrong. He pounded into her, and gripped her hips, painfully, but Kagome was not paying attention at all. She was in absolute ecstasy. Inuyasha was making low growls and grunts, that met Kagome's whines and moans. Incredible didn't even cover how wonderful it felt for both of them. "Please, Inuyasha." Kagome was hoping that she understood what she wanted. Kagome wanted release, but she wanted Inuyasha to experience it with her. Inuyasha flipped her back on her back, and entered her, intruding her body with fierceness. He was almost there, but Kagome's couldn't hold on any longer. She let out a higher moan, that reverberated around the room, and Inuyasha soon followed with a low, long grunt. He bit into her left shoulder, where he had been paying attention to earlier. Kagome felt that, and let out a shriek in pain. "Oh God!" Inuyasha was still pumping the rest of seed into her, but he had slowed down, noticeably. He kissed and licked the spot where he marked Kagome, telling her he was sorry. Their pants died down to the even breathing of sleep.

_In the morning..._

Kagome sat straight up. Every single mind-blowing moment rushed into her head. Kagome smiled and blushed. She pulled the thick blanket up over chest, and then looked around the room. Inuyasha was laying next to her, in a deep sleep. She eased her self down next to him. He was laying on his stomach with his face toward her, and his arms framing his head. She stroked his cheeks with her knuckles, earning amber eyes to shoot open to look at her. Kagome laughed at his expression. He slowly sat up, making sure the blanket was hiding his manhood, and then stretched. Kagome enjoyed that, watching every muscle in his body roll and loosen from after a night of slumber.

"Good morning." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha turned to her and smiled a huge smile. He reached over and kissed her smack on her lips.

"Good morning." Inuyasha pushed himself on her. "You look beautiful this morning." Kagome couldn't help the smile and blush that spread across her face.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." Kagome moved to adjust and had a sharp pain in her neck. "Ow! What is that?" Kagome sat up, forcing Inuyasha to sit back up, also. Kagome ran a hand over the sensitive area at the juncture of her neck.

"That's where I marked you." Inuyasha replaced her hand with his own, and delicately rubbed that spot. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Kagome looked at his concerned face.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting that." Kagome looked out the small window to see that the sun had been up for quite a while. She stood up taking the blanket with her, leaving Inuyasha to grab his pants. "It must be past noon." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, who was standing and about to head out the door.

"I don't think I've ever slept that soundly." Inuyasha crossed the room in two large steps, and grabbed Kagome's face in his hands. He kissed her slowly, and sexually. "Thank you for everything, mate." Kagome giggled at that realization. She was Inuyasha's mate, and she was loving every minute of it. She wanted to shout it from the top of the mountain tops.

"I love you." Kagome stood on her toes and said this against his lips.

"I love you, too." Inuyasha kissed her again. He hugged her and lifted her off the ground. He was kissing her gently again when there was a knock on the front door, and then a shout.

"Oy, Inuyasha! Is everything all right?" It was Miroku. "You've never stayed in your hut this long before."

"I'll be right there!" Inuyasha placed Kagome back on the floor, and kissed her lightly. "I'll be right back." Kagome nodded. She had no idea that Inuyasha could leave her breathless like she was right now. Inuyasha walked out to the main room and allowed Miroku in.

"Are you ill, my friend? You have been the first person up in the village for the past three years." Inuyasha started building a fire.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's asleep." Inuyasha tried to fight the blush, but it didn't work. Miroku noticed, but decided not to ask until later. Miroku left shortly after, leaving a still blushing Inuyasha. Inuyasha rushed back to Kagome, who was waiting by the doorway.

"Is he gone?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, and watched as Kagome went to her room. "I need to bathe. I feel...sticky." Kagome grabbed underwear, a bra, white fleece short shorts, and a pink tank top. She also grabbed some body soap and shampoo

"Can I come?" Inuyasha asked, shyly. Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"Of course." Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the hot springs that were conveniently a few feet into the forest. Kagome dropped the blanket, while Inuyasha watched appreciatively, and then stepped into the hot water. "Wow, this feels amazing." She looked up to a still half-clothed Inuyasha, and patted the water next to her. He stripped naked and then sat next to her. "Doesn't it feel great?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha mumbled, while watching her lather up soap. "Kagome, do you understand our relationship now?" Inuyasha looked at the rippling water.

"We're mates, now." Inuyasha nodded.

"Do you know what that means?" Kagome shook her head no. "It means that you are with me...forever." Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha smiled back. "That's okay?" Kagome scooted over to sit right next to Inuyasha. "You have the ability to live as long as I do now."

"Of course. I've wanted nothing more then to be your mate. I've wanted to be with you since forever." Kagome chuckled over her confession, but Inuyasha was freaking out.

"Really? You, too?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha into his face with shock, but nodded. Inuyasha laughed out loud.

"What?"

"We've been hiding our feelings from each other from so long. You could have been over here three years ago." Kagome laughed also.

"I love you." She said, sincerely.

"I love you, too." Inuyasha kissed her, passionately. They got very into the kiss, which had Kagome straddling Inuyasha's thighs. Kagome felt Inuyasha at her entrance. "Kagome?" Inuyasha was asking permission. Kagome smiled down at him, reached down between them, grabbing Inuyasha's hardness, and then led him into her tight opening. Inuyasha hissed at the feeling, and Kagome let out a low moan.

"Oh, my goodness." Kagome's head tilted back, so Inuyasha took it upon himself to kiss, lick, and suck at her neck. He pushed his hips up, while she pushed down. There were joined at the pelvis, but not for long. They moved together, causing the most delicious friction. Inuyasha had to put his forehead against Kagome's shoulder to calm himself. He felt his demon surfacing. Kagome was so close, and Inuyasha could tell because she was furiously matching his rhythm and crying out. "Please, Inuyasha." Inuyasha scooted out deeper into the water. With the level to his chin, and his hands bracing the springs floor, his pace became unbeatable. His eyes were tinted red, and Kagome looked down to witness the change. "Inu-" Kagome was cut off with a vicious growl, and Inuyasha's rough pace and speed. Kagome's mouth was a permanent "O" when she reached her climax. The feeling was incredible.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha howled out, while reaching _his_ climax. Kagome rested her head on top of his, while they breathed deeply. Kagome backed up slowly, and looked down at Inuyasha. His eyes had a solid red ring around it, and two purple stripes were fading away on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha looked up at her with a lopsided grin.

"I'm sorry. I tried to keep the other part of me away, but I couldn't control it. I'm sorry I scared you, but it is your fault." Kagome looked at him like he was lying.

"What do you mean?"

"You are so beautiful, and irresistible. He wanted some of you, too." Kagome blushed, and looked away with a small smile on her face. Inuyasha grabbed around her waist and straightened himself up. He didn't want for his member to slip out, but it had in the transition.

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"About what?" Inuyasha was nuzzling Kagome's neck.

"About us?" Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's dangerous lips. He looked into his now golden eyes. No red rim at all. And his cheeks were slightly blushed, but held no purple stripes.

"Nothing. It's none of their business." Kagome huffed. "What?"

"I have to tell Sango, at least. And once I tell Sango, Miroku is going to find out. Then Rin, then Kaede, then Shippo, then the whole village!" Kagome waved her hand around to signify everyone.

"Relax. We'll tell Sango and Miroku, and then we will let everyone else figure it out. We're mates for life. It will be a long time that they have to figure it out." Kagome glared at him, and then shrugged.

"What about Akio?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Who gives a shit about Akio?" Kagome got off of Inuyasha and sat next to him in the water.

"Well, he's going to come back in a few days, and I don't want there to be a fight." Inuyasha shrugged off Kagome's worried expression.

"He will know before he even sees you that I have claimed and marked you. Your scent now is interlaced with mine. If he comes, then I know that he wants a fight." Inuyasha treaded out into the center of the hot springs, and ducked his head under the water. He faced her when he resurfaced."He can't try to lay a claim on you, if you have been marked voluntarily. Sesshomaru says that is punishable by death." Inuyasha shrugged again, and then smiled a slow smirk. "I wouldn't mind chopping off his head." Kagome shook her head no.

"None of that will happen. He will respect my decision." Kagome and Inuyasha finished bathing and then got dressed back in the hut. When Kagome finally got up the courage, they went over to Miroku and Sango's hut and told them the good news.

"OH! Finally!" Sango let out a whoosh of relieved air.

"Thank the gods!" Miroku patted Inuyasha on his back.

"You guys seem like you expected this to happen." Kagome said, with a small blush on her face. Miroku and Sango looked at each other for a beat and then began laughing.

"We did! You should have been together a long time ago, but you are both so stubborn." Sango said, calming from her laughter.

"And shy." Miroku added. "Well, it's only a matter of time before you two start having little ones." Miroku said, and Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked back and they just stared. Inuyasha smiled so big, that it startled Kagome.

"You're ready to have children, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, timidly.

"Are you kidding? You bet! I want as many pups as I can get." Inuyasha said, excitedly. Sango and Miroku chuckled, and watched as Kagome's mouth hung wide open.

"You better start working on that then." Miroku joked. Kagome looked at Miroku with horror on her face, as a gust of wind hit the area. They all coughed as the dust settled to reveal a very angry Akio.

"You claimed her!" He roared at Inuyasha. (A/N: I know, tigers don't roar. It's just for effects.) Inuyasha stood up quickly.

"You're here early, and what's it to you?" Inuyasha smirked, ready for the battle.

"I was to come back, in two days, and claim her for myself. We were to be mates, my dear Kagome." Akio was now approaching Kagome, but Inuyasha stood in his way. He reeled back. "Her scent. She is absolutely drenched in your disgusting smell, you cur!" Akio stepped back a few more steps from the onslaught on his senses. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry, Akio." Kagome stood to look at Akio. He looked so defeated. "I am in love with Inuyasha, and he is my mate now. I'm so sorry." Kagome was very sincere and Akio simply nodded.

"I will respect that decision, Kagome. I really hoped that you would have chosen me." Akio was gone as fast as he appeared. Kagome slumped back down to the ground.

"Well, that's over with. I just wished he had tried to fight for you. I would have ripped him in half." Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Everything will be all right, Kagome." Sango reached over and patted Kagome's hand. Inuyasha turned around, and surprised everyone by picking Kagome up and cradling her to his body.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, slightly panicked.

"Privacy." He turned toward to a confused Sango and Miroku as a warning, and then walked to the Bone Eater's Well. He sat Kagome down in his lap, and put his nose into her hair. "Are you really going to stay with me, Kagome? Forever?" Kagome was surprised at his question, because she couldn't think of anything more besides spending the rest of her life with Inuyasha.

"I want nothing more then that, Inuyasha. I love you so much." Kagome answered. Inuyasha leaned his head back against the well, and looked down at her.

"Kagome, I love you with every part of me." Kagome reached up and stroked his bangs out of his eyes.

"I can't wait to have pups." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha kissed her at that moment. Hard. She moaned into the kiss and when he slipped his tongue past her lips, she went limp in his arms. He released her, and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"I wouldn't want you to wait, Kagome." Inuyasha said, his voice an octave lower. She smiled at him, and then kissed him again.

"Let's go." Kagome whispered against his lips, and Inuyasha grabbed her up against him again, and rushed back to their hut.

**That's it, friends. I just wanted to give my opinion on how the Manga should have ended, and that's just one of the ways, I guess. I probably won't be writing anything else for Inuyasha again, because the faze is over. I'm still a fan, please don't get me wrong. I'm into Twilight now, I've fallen into the trend. Sorry!**

**Bubba 2007...OUT!!!**


End file.
